Frozen Heart
by Lee Melody
Summary: La soledad y el miedo pueden congelar a un corazón. El corazón tan delicado y frágil nos mostrará un amor que transcenderá el tiempo. Una terrible maldición y profesia acecha el mundo.


**Frozen Heart**

**Capítulo 1**

"_Nuevas murallas"_

**Arendelle 500 años antes**

El suave frio calaba por todas las esquinas del lugar. La sala donde había visto a su padre encerrarse ahora le pertenecía. Cada mueble, cada objeto y cada cuadro permanecían en el mismo lugar intacto, como si nunca antes se hubiese abierto y ninguna mano humana haya perturbado el suave y desolador equilibrio que esta oficina "Real" daba. Aquí, donde se planeaba y discutía cada asunto del reino, aquí, donde el frio parecía reinar.

Suspendida en el tiempo, congelada en un momento que se repetía dentro de la cabeza de la joven reina.

_"Proteger al pueblo de Arendelle"_

Pensaba la joven mientras tímida tomaba asiento en el escritorio central.

_"Proteger a tu familia..."_

Se repetía.

_"Proteger a tu pueblo..."_

Los recuerdos volvían a su mente, aquellos miedos e inseguridades de cuando no pudo ser capaz de mantenerse en el rol que ella debía de interpretar en este show.

Sin contar claro, que el día de su coronación casi condena en un eterno invierno a todo el pueblo... y la desgracia parecía seguirla en su incapacidad para mantener a salvo a la persona que más amaba, su hermana.

¿Acaso estaba lista para esto? ¿Para ser reina?

Se preguntaba.

Inconscientemente, como una costumbre que no se olvida, sentía la ausencia de sus guantes.  
Se levantó... para una vez más encontrarse frente a la pintura de su padre. Sosteniendo aquellos objetos que eran símbolo de su reinado, de su autoridad y de su bondad con su propia gente de Arendelle.

_"¿Que es lo que debo de hacer?"_ Pregunto a aquel lienzo que jamás le contestaría. No en esta vida.  
El silencio volvió a reinar, solo el viento golpeando la ventana le recordaba a Elsa que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.  
Inmóvil observó los ojos de la pintura, como si buscase alguna clase de consuelo, un concejo o guía, algo...

Habían terminado ya las festividades navideñas. El invierno comenzaba en Arendelle y la nieve comenzaba a cubrir las montañas de un blanco celestial.

Elsa miro por la ventana. Maravillada del invierno. Llevo su mirada a sus propias manos, asustada de perder el control de nuevo, asustada de perecer en el frio y la soledad una vez más. Porque la madre naturaleza era sabia, era hermosa. Sabia en que momento traer el invierno, cada estación, cada respiro, la vida y cuando esta terminase... pero Elsa... ella solo se consideraba un monstruo y no importaba cuantas veces su hermana le digiera lo contrario, siempre estaba ese fantasma, ese miedo... ese pasado que en ocasiones era muy difícil dejar ir...

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto una voz a su espalda. Asustada se giró hacía su interlocutora.

-¿Ya no tocas las puertas Anna?

-Ah… yo… lo siento, su majestad… ¿Salgo y toco la puerta?- la joven lucia nerviosa, mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho que su hermana estuviera fuera de su habitación por tanto tiempo. Aún trataba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida después de tantos años en, literalmente, cautiverio.

-Tranquila Anna.- Elsa sonrió, tomando a su hermana de los hombros con delicadeza, aún temía del contacto con otro ser vivo, en un intento de tranquilizarla ella misma se ponía más nerviosa–Está bien…-

-Bueno… yo solo vine aquí a decirte que… ya es hora.- la suave sonrisa honesta de Anna hizo que se tranquilizara, era lo que necesitaba, recordar que ya no estaba sola, que ya no lo estaría.

-Voy en un momento.- contesto, sonriendo y aun sosteniendo sus hombros, la abrazo –Te protegeré…- le susurro. Como una promesa, un recordatorio de su nueva vida, de una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

-No tardes demasiado, la gente espera ver a la reina.- Anna se alejó entusiasmada, cerrando la puerta tras ella, volviendo a dejar sola a su hermana.

No solo protegería a Anna, también protegería a todo el pueblo. Jamás dejaría que alguien saliese herido o lastimado por su magia… o la magia de cualquiera. Si una vez se cerraron las puertas del castillo y bien supo que fue un error, ella manejaría la situación diferente a como lo había hecho su padre. Había cosas en el mundo exterior peligrosas, magias desconocidas, personas falsas y máscaras que ocultaban la verdadera naturaleza de algunos, y bien que tenía experiencia con lo último.

No confiaría en nadie, no se abriría a nadie, a excepción de su hermana, no se apoyaría en nadie, debía de ser fuerte, decidida… dejar de ser de una vez aquella infante que se maravillaba de todo y comenzar a ser lo que debía, porque para ser reina, debía de ser fría.

**Polo Norte actualidad.**

-Esto no está bien… esto es… no puede ser simplemente…- el hombre alto y robusto seguía dando vueltas por su taller, mirando consternado un enorme globo terráqueo que mostraba pequeñas luces titilando por los 5 continentes. –No creo… Pitch no está y aun así…- preocupado se acercó a una pequeña zona de Europa, un pequeño fragmento de luces había desaparecido por completo

-¡Llamen a los demás guardianes!- exclamo rápidamente a sus grandes ayudantes. –Tenemos una situación…

No tardó mucho en aparecer un pequeño hombre de arena, por los cielos descendiendo una hada acompañada de pequeñas miniaturas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, y del suelo, apareciendo un enorme agujero, salió un conejo que superaba por mucho el tamaño de cualquiera de estos animales naturales.

-Uno, dos, tres…- comenzó a contar el robusto hombre. -¿Y Jack Frost?

-Tarde como siempre.- quejumbroso, el conejo comenzó a mirar por todos lados del taller, por si a su singular "amigo" se le ocurría otra de sus entradas por sorpresa para matarlo del susto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Norte?- pregunto el hada, atareada ordenando a sus pequeñas haditas sus deberes. -¿Paso algo malo?

-Siempre pasa algo malo. Nunca nos llama para tomar un chocolate caliente.- la voz descendía rápido, dejando ver solo la silueta del joven.

-Aquí siempre tenemos chocolate caliente Jack, de eso se suministra el polo Norte.- el dueño de aquel taller lucia muy animado con la nueva llegada.

-Muy bien…- interrumpió el conejo, viendo como el gran hombre abrazaba animadamente al muchacho. – ¿Para qué estamos aquí? solo que no nos digas que estas teniendo otra de tus depresiones post-navidad y nos hagas a todos ir en trineo por este congelado lugar, de nuevo…

-Eso fue una gran aventura…- señalo muy serio el susodicho. –Pero no los llame aquí para eso… aún…

-Ustedes vayan a la sección noroeste, intenten de nuevo, la ventisca invernal no puede durar por siempre.- indicaba diligente el hada, preocupada viendo como sus pequeñas haditas temían volver a aquella zona. -¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces Norte? Estoy teniendo problemas con una zona, un clima terrible y helado.

-De eso precisamente les quiero hablar…

-¿No serás tú Jack Frost? ¡Deja de congelar todo a tu alrededor! No todos disfrutamos todo el tiempo de la nieve.- reclamo el conejo, mirando sospechoso al joven que reía con inocencia.

-Definitivamente yo no he sido, conejo, yo traigo nieve y diversión, no provoco ventiscas… los niños no podrían salir en un clima así.

-Esto no ha sido Jack- pronuncio serio Norte, señalando a los guardianes en la habitación que miraran con atención el globo terráqueo. –Esta pequeña zona parece estar aislándose de todo el mundo, frio… helado diría yo, como nunca lo había visto. Y comienza a extenderse, apagando las luces de los niños que creen…

-¡No será Pitch de nuevo!- exclamo asustada el hada.

-No es Pitch… estoy seguro, aun así esto sigue siendo una magia antigua y muy poderosa…

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos ahí a investigar.- dijo el joven, que se había tensado al escuchar aquel nombre, "Pitch", tratando de mostrar su mejor expresión, queriéndose mostrar valiente y animado como siempre.

El pequeño hombre de arena, que había permanecido fuera de la discusión todo el tiempo, se acercó a Norte, con una mirada sombría y profunda.

-Lo sé Sadman, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, pero no es bueno saltar conclusiones. Debemos de tener cuidado- susurro en respuesta, mientras los otros tres guardianes discutían acerca de planeación y estrategia para aventurarse a aquel lugar.

-¡Tiene razón Jack, tenemos que investigar, es nuestro deber!- exclamo fuerte el gran hombre para callar las voces que discutían.

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin un poco de investigación o algo? Al menos para saber con qué estamos lidiando.- el conejo parecía preocupado, solo de imaginar que tendría que dejar ese frio lugar solo para ir a uno más congelado, no era muy fan de ese clima.

-Cuando estemos ahí lo sabremos conejo.- Jack se alegró por su parte, listo para emprender una vez más en el trineo de Norte.

-Cumplir con nuestro deber como guardianes.- agrego el hada más confiada que nunca.

-Muy bien todos, vayamos entonces ¡Esto será emocionante!- exclamo Norte, dirigiendo a todos a lo que sería su transporte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Notas OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno para empezar, les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia. Mi primer crossover y fanfic de una pelicula. Espero que lo disfruten. Un poco corto el capitulo apenas introduciendo lo que será esto. Si, se manejara dos tiempo, el pasado donde vivia Elsa y el futuro actual con Jack y los guardianes.

Para ser mi primer crossover, quería apegarme lo más que pudiera a los conceptos originales de las peliculas. Asi que eso, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su opinión. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro capitulo.

Muy pronto les traere más cosas para fangirlear, como dibujos y recomendaciones de música.

Cada personaje pertenece a sus respectivas compañias, Disney y Dreamworks. Solo aqui, fan queriendo mostrar su amor e imaginar unas cuantas cosas.


End file.
